The present disclosure relates generally to 3D models and in particular to detecting and presenting differences between 3D models.
The development of computer vision has led to an increase in the ability to recover the three-dimensional shape and appearance of objects in imagery. Currently, there exist various domains for which 3D environmental comparisons are utilized. For example, 3D models may be used for post disaster assessment of infrastructure systems and buildings by comparing a 3D model of pre-event conditions to a 3D model of post-event conditions. However, the number of differences that may be detected between 3D models can be excessive and overwhelmingly time consuming to review.